Bringing The Lost Life Back
by LoveHP98
Summary: Hikari Platinum. A second stage child, who has the fate of the humanity in her hands. Because of her powers she could the Salvation the El Dorado is searching or...destroyer that Feida is searching. sorry crappy summary! read it inside! Gouenji x oc


Bringing The Lost Life Back

Chapter 1

_**HELLO READERS! Me and my new friend Inazumalover98 are doing a story! Based on inazuma eleven. But of course since I'm ikarishipper I made OCs Hikari platinum, Shinji Hale, Kei Hanazano and Maya Alya ! Those who didn't watch those episodes…WATCH IT and then read it. then only it will be clear to u guys! ITS WAS AWESOME!**_

**In El Dorado's headquarters: (200 years in future)**

"Dr. Alexia….This is worse. We've never imagined about _her_ type of existence. We don't have advanced machines that can kill her or even cure her! What are we going to do? I never thought a Second Stage Child could be _this_ destructive! She has the whole Second Stage Children's powers combined together. If she lives and if the Feida organization came to know about her existence….We all die! Do something!" her fellow doctors explained and tried to convince Alexia to kill her, who has the immense powers of fundamental elements. No Second Stage Child can have these advanced powers. Must be the result of gene mutation or something.

She is…Hikari Platinum; at age 15, she has the powers of all the fundamental elements. She is their test subject, who was captured 3 years ago. The most enchanting sapphire colored eyes and stunning mid-night blue hair below her waist is her identity. Her skin was pale. Paler than milk, literally. Her eyelashes are long. She was captured when her home was turned into ruins, which was burnt by fire. Her mom Aoiya Platinum and dad Peter Platinum, who protected her even though knowing that she is a threat to the whole humanity, were dead. They were the world renowned business celebrities. They owned the company The Platinum Corporations. The richest company in all of Japan. So it's hard to keep Hikari safe from the real world and paparazzi. Hikari acknowledged the strength of her powers when she was 11. She lost her family, lost her life, lost her parents, lost her future, lost everything….a year after.

She was left alone, after the murder of her parents. No one knows about her existence, but she was captured by El Dorado when they saw her killing one of their companions, Mr. Jack Bruno. Well it's not her fault. They were the one who killed her parents, killed her future, and killed her home…in order to construct their headquarters. They made her furious. At that time her emotions took over her and rage built up inside her and controlled her.

Dr. Alexia frowned but didn't say anything. How could she kill someone who is _this_ powerful? Sure her powers are dangerous and threat to the human world….but what will it be the outcome of her death? Will it become peaceful after she was killed or… will it become worse? On top of that she had no idea how to kill her. The reason why she couldn't bring herself to kill her was….she actually liked that girl. She never attacked when she entered her room. She never did anything that could harm her. That's why she couldn't say anything to her fellow doctors. She remembered when Hikari had talked to her, when Alexia went to her after Hikari lost control. She admired her voice when she talked. She had the most beautiful voice. It was more melodic. She smiled as the vision of her talking to Hikari…

_**Flash Back:**_

"_Hikari-chan? Do you mind if I come inside?" Alexia asked as she knocked on Hikari's room. There was a pause then Alexia heard her saying "No…I don't mind."_

_Alexia smiled and entered her room, which was simple but pretty neat and cozy than any other rooms. She sat on her bed as Alexia entered. Hikari's eyes filled with too many emotions. But time was too short to make Alexia notice that. Alexia sighed, "Hikari-chan…..do you know why we keep you here?" she asked carefully picking her words. She didn't want Hikari to get angry. Like she did today. That would be catastrophic. _

_But she never got angry that quick. That only happened when El Dorado… Alexia shooked her head to clear her thought but stopped when Hikari smiled bitterly at her, "No need to worry, I won't get that angry pretty quick. Don't have to feel sorry for me too." She added the last part with full of hate._

_Before Alexia can open her mouth Hikari beat her, "Yes…I know why you keep me here. Too afraid to let me put, because I'm a monster." she said and sighed. Alexia's heart softened when she saw the young girl wiping her tears, "Hikari-chan…I'm really sorry…that you have to go through…..this much burden. But we're doing this to keep you safe. Safe from the Feida organization. If they realized that someone like you exist they will capture you and use you for bad. Safe from the outer world. If they know about you they will definitely kill you, Hikari-chan"_

"_Liar"_

_Alexia blinked, "What?"_

"_That won't make much difference, because you are planning to kill me anyway" she said and shrugged._

_Alexia gritted her teeth, "We will never do that, Hikari-chan" _

_She rolled her eyes but sighed "You know I can see the Future. I saw you were the one who is going to kill me. Pushing me into some sort of a container and…" she trailed off not wanting to finish._

_Alexia glared at her, "Yeah, I know you can see Future. But remember your sight-seeing is only at the beginner's level. Future could change a lot when you see it next time."_

_Hikari looked at her, intensely staring at her deep blue eyes, "They never did anything to you…so why… you guys killed my parents"_

_Alexia bit his lip, "We never knew…they were inside."_

_Hikari glared her but stopped and sighed "Past is past. But at least could you tell me what is happening to me? I know that I have so many powers. But what happened today? What did I do? I don't remember anything"_

_Alexia sighed "Hikari-chan…your powers are increasing and that too rapidly. You did a move called 'Fire Tornado'. And the other reason we keep you here, you have two Avatars! Two freaking legendary Avatars -Pegasus and Phoenix- which was used by the soccer players, who lived 200 years ago! That's impossible! We need to keep you safe until…until we are very sure that you won't harm anyone."_

_Hikari bit her lip and cried throwing her arms around Alexia. She smiled and stroked her hair softly amazed by its silkiness. Her eyes widened when she heard Hikari asking, "What is happening to me?"_

"_Hikari….Don't worry….we will get you back. Safe." When Alexia said that Hikari smiled against her shoulder. _

_**End of the flash back**_:

Dr. Alexia gritted her teeth. There is no way she could do this. She already proved that Hikari will not do any harm to humans but they wouldn't accept her theory. Alexia feels like El Dorado is going to use her in something. And that confirmed when she overheard their speech. But it's damn sure that they are not going to use her for good. Even though she has these immense powers….she has two Avatars. No one can have two Avatars and that too they are legendary Avatars who had by the talented soccer players, 200 years back. She has legendary Pegasus and Phoenix. The powerful god if Ice and Flame. If El Dorado angered her….then that day will be the last day of the earth. She needs to…need to do something that could protect Hikari. But what is that? What to do to protect her?

Alexia released a frustrated sigh, "I'm going to check her records. See if we can find something…something that could….do against her" she lied through her teeth. They nodded but unsure, whether to trust her or not. She walked in the corridor and reached her destination. The Power room, which has the records of the Hikari's recent 'power-ups'. She sighed and checked something that could save her. She accessed and tried to hack into the computer to search what they are planning to do to her. Her blue eyes seemed tired from lack of sleep, but she didn't dare to give up. Not right now. Not when Hikari need her the most. She didn't know why she needs to…no want to save Hikari. Whenever she was with her she feels something different. She feels as if they have a connection.

A connection that could not be broken so easily.

A connection that is so strong not even Alexia could understand it. She slammed her fist on the table when she couldn't find anything useful. She sighed as she wiped her tears away. No….she needs to stay strong. Not for herself. But for Hikari. She needs to be strong for Hikari. She continued her search, checking now and then to see if someone was watching her. Her stomach clenched when she thought about what will happen to Hikari.

_Ouch…_ _Hikari be alright, please_ she thought to Hikari knowing that she could hear her, resumed her work.

**With Hikari:**

I sighed as I stared my hands. I'm currently in my room -obviously- sitting on my bed. Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't I live like the normal kids? Without powers and all that? I remembered that fateful incident….the day when my parents were killed. I know Alexia told me that they never knew someone could be in there. I know she told me the truth. But….El Dorado's chairman Toudou Heikichi _knew_ they were inside. I read his thoughts; they wanted me to be left alone. So that they could 'take care' of me. And get my powers. I still don't get it why they want me. I mean I proved that I wouldn't be any harm to humanity…then why the hell they still keeping me as a captive?

It's been 3 years since I was captured. My friends Shinji a purpulette, Kei a brunette and Maya an Indian girl searched for me. And they are still searching for me, I could see it. But their hopes are vanishing fast….. It's really hard….to lose your friends. Everyone feared me, thinking that I could kill anyone who makes me furious. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Seriously? I never killed anyone…well except Jack. I seldom get angry. I mean whenever my feelings gets beyond control everything in my way will be destroyed. I bit my lip and sighed as I remembered my dream…or should I say it's my miserable past. I plopped down on my belly and stared at my pendent, trying hard not to think of that dream. I smiled at my pendent; it was given by my mom. Its shape is just like a lightning but yellow in color, instead of bluish white like they appear on the sky. You know a streak of lightning.

That dream looked like…it was real. Like it's an unforgotten memory. I rolled my eyes; of course it's a memory. The dream is about that El Dorado destroying my home. My whole life….was shattered on that day. They did everything that could protect me, even that was illegal. But everything was destroyed….in just a fraction of second. Just a tiny little fire made by them…destroyed everything, that I loved and cherished the most. So that's why I have a pure hatred against Fire and mastered the powerful God of Flame, Phoenix.

Then I have another legendary Avatar -God of Ice- Pegasus. I don't know why I have two avatars. I sighed for the nth time, feeling bored I thought I could have some 'fun'. I closed my eyes, and concentrated hard when I opened my eyes they glowed bright purple.

"_Did you know? Apparently that girl you know Hikari is going to be killed!"_

My heart stopped and scoffed at that thought. Jeez….these people! I can't stand them! I think they don't know that I _can't_ be killed.

"_WHAT? Are you sure? I mean what if that plan fails and then she takes her revenge on us?!"_

I rolled my eyes at that. I need to shut them up if they don't. Then I ran my deeper into other thoughts but stopped when I felt Alexia's aura. I would always call her as Alex, she seemed to like it too. She is my favourite. She was really nervous and scared but determined at the same time. I blinked and concentrated hard on her, suddenly my head was filled with a vision. Wow…my powers are improvising. Vision of Alexia searching for something in computer, all the while glancing behind. As if someone was going to catch her or something. I frowned…sure I won't go out that much except for training my powers but breaching the security of El Dorado…is practically a crime. Even though they were the members of El Dorado. This secret -I mean about my powers and why I was kept here even though everything was proved that I won't do any harm- within the Toudou and his PA. I even heard her thinking to me; I narrowed my eyes at that thought. Why wouldn't I be alright? Then my eyes widened when I read her thoughts. She is breaching everything so that she could protect me.

My eyes watered…no one ever did that to me, except for my parents. I bit my lip the again my eyes widened when I 'saw' one of her fellow doctors Dr. Jamie came to that room. To check on Alexia, since she was gone for 2 hours. I mentally screamed to her mind

"_ALEXIA! DR. JAMIE IS COMING. PLEASE BE SAFE!"_

I saw her stiffen for a second then she deleted her present history, mentally thanking me. Then I couldn't hold on to that much longer. I struggled to keep it longer but then it turned off. I panted heavily and sat up straight, taking a huge breadth I glanced at my soccer ball. I chuckled at my memory; whenever they wanted me to train they would let me play soccer. Not that I love that because they wanted to see how much I'm improvising on my hisstasu techniques. But I didn't touch that ball ever since I got that bad dreams or nightmares.

I stood up taking that ball in my hand; I stared at that for a very long time. I remembered about Feida organization, about how they attacked every place in this city. Just showing off their powers under their leader Saryuu Evans and co-leader Fei Rune. But there was no sign of Fei now-a-days. I narrowed my eyes, they are planning something bigger. I sighed at that thought now realizing why El Dorado kept my existence safe and sound. They are scared that I would join Feida or….Feida will recognized me and come for me. Jeez….just because I'm abnormal I'm not heartless! I mean Saryuu killed many innocent people including members from El Dorado. That's why they are creating Perfect Façade or cascade. Don't know. I growled they wanted me here so that they could destroy the Second Stage Children, with the help of mine. There is no way I would join them -or help El Dorado- even if they offered me that kind of offer.

I sighed, since I'm bored to hell, I can practice. Practice something that could break my weakness. My eyes brightened at that thought. Yes! That could make me invincible! I coughed mentally…. of course it's over-dramatic. But then only I realized what my weakness. I bit my lip, my feelings are my weakness. But I did everything that could control it, but turned out that feelings can't be controlled.

I pouted and then thought over something that could be other weakness. Hmmm…..I couldn't keep up my Keshin armed technique -or whatever they call it- much longer. And I lose much energy on that. Maybe I could do something that could keep my powers at peak. Hmmm….storing my energy and organizing my powers neatly, I mean not using the powerful moves, I can store much energy than needed. That much mental energy could be transformed into physical energy! And that can be used to make the already powerful hisstasu Fire Tornado and Ice Shard technique more powerful. I smiled widely and closed my eyes; I levitated 6 feet above my bed. A white aura sphere surrounded me which soon turning into blue color aura. I smiled as I felt energy flowing…no rushing through my veins.

I feel all giddy inside. I got a tingling sensation now and then when I felt my powers are increasing. I giggled silently at that feeling because I'm very ticklish. When I opened my eyes I saw something that made me gasp. It's because my hair had grown and reached my butt and my eyes are glowing bright blue, a soft smile etched on my pink lips as I saw this. My skin was feeling like it had been cleansed, free from dirt and when I touched it, I was amazed by the smooth silky feeling I got. I chuckled…it's like touching a baby's skin.

I sweat dropped when I realized something. The more I feel powerful….the more I get beautiful. Jeez…will this add on my abnormal-powers list? I sighed and then I changed into a purple short skirt and black full hand t-shirt. I put on a knee length high socks and sneakers. There! I feel more comfortable now. I plopped on my bed and stared the ceiling wondering about what is going on in the head quarters. My head shot up when I remembered Dr. Alexia.

"Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka" I mumbled and then closed my eyes again searching for Alexia's aura. My heart clenched tight when I realized….Dr. Alexia was freaking captured! SHIT!

**With Alexia and Toudou Heikichi**:

"Sir, we saw her breaching our security in the Power Room and tried to find the secrets on the captive, Hikari Platinum" Alpha said in a monotone voice that matched his eyes.

"LEAVE ME! YOU BASTARD!" Alexia screamed kicking her legs. Alpha put her down and kept a tight grip on her shoulder, "Negative"

Toudou sighed, "Leave her, Alpha. And do the preparations that I told. If you fail…. I will have Beta to finish that job." he said in a deadly voice. Alpha's eyes tightened and nodded "Affirmative" and then left the room, leaving Dr. Alexia alone with Toudou.

He gestured her to sit and sat on his chair, "Alexia….what were you doing? Betraying your own company?"

Alexia's eyes narrowed, "What are you planning on doing to her?"

"That's none of your business, Dr. Alexia"

"That's my business. It's my right to know what you are planning to do our test subject!"

"Alexia this is a secret that you should not know"

She growled, "Then tell me the reason why do you keep her? Like this?"

"You knew if Feida knows about her…they will eventually come for her. Then it will be the end of the humanity-" he was cut off by a loud beep and followed by siren. Then the whole building trembled violently, some parts were demolished or caught on fire.

"What the hell is happening here?!"

"Sir…Feida is attacking the head quarters. They found out about Hikari!" Alpha yelled.

Toudou's eyes widened "Take Hikari from here! We have to keep her safe!"

Alexia's eyes widened too. Shit they found out? Then she heard someone calling "Meia! Take _her_ and come, while we destroy everything". That's Saryuu!

"Toudou we have to keep her safe! Do something!"

Toudou rubbed his temples, "I-I honestly don't know what to do!"

Alexia bit her lip and her eyes widened "TIME JUMP!"

Toudou slightly jumped, "What?"

"Teleport her back in time. Where Feida never existed. I-I mean 200 years back!"

"But…we are erasing the soccer from the history to destroy the Feida! Starting form there! It will do only worse. And we have never done that before!"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE! DO. IT. NOW" Alexia screamed losing her patience. Toudou thought for a second and nodded, "Prepare the capsule! Teleport her back in time, Alexia. But we can't teleport her right away. Teleport her to Dr. Aruno. He will do everything from there. Now GO!"

She nodded her head vigorously and ran out of the room to find Hikari. Toudou looked at her retreating figure and sighed._ 'The real reason why we keep Hikari here is…..Because there is one question with me that remind unanswered…Could she be our salvation….or destroyer?' _Toudou thought.

**With Hikari:**

Shit! Shit! Shit! She was captured! And that too because of me! I ran out and banged my door violently, "PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!"! No response. I growled and then I felt something. Something bad is going to happen.

Suddenly the building which I was in trembled and collapsed. I was thrown to the wall and then to the ground.

"OW" I groaned, I heard someone shouting, "Meia, take her and come, while we demolish everything" My eyes widened when I read who the hell was there outside the El Dorado's head quarters. Shit! That's Saryuu and his team mate Meia. How did they found out? About me?

I shakily stood up and the door opened to reveal Dr. Alexia. "Hikari come on! Let's go" she shouted and dragged me out by my arm.

"Alex! What's going on here?!"

"They found out that we're hiding you here! They came to get you, Hikari!"

I clenched my fist, and we ran to the Emergency door quickly. I gasped when I saw the container in that room….this was happened….happened in my freaking dream! She pushed me in one of the tube and closed it. Typing something she looked at me with tear filled eyes. I screamed when I read her thoughts "Be safe, Hikari" she whispered and smiled sadly.

"NO! NO! ALEX DON'T DO IT! PLEASE COME WITH ME! PLEASE" I screamed and cried. No….no…. Alex is not coming with me.

She bit her lip as she saw that we were consumed by fire. My eyes widened…Fire. It's happening again! She glanced at me and smiled again "Good bye, Hikari-chan." she whispered and then pressed the large red button. The last thing I saw was….Alexia being surrounded by fire. Everything was blacked out. But someone was kept whispering to me.

"_We're sending you back in time. Go and join Raimon's soccer club as a manager. Go with the name as….Hikari Pearl. You'll be with Dr. Aruno, who will send you 200 years back. Where you will be free from Feida. No need to worry, Hikari-chan. You will be safe. And we will keep u safe… Because….either you are our salvation or…..destroyer, depends on which way you use your powers"_

**ME: DONE! Shit! This is our first inazuma eleven fan fiction. I FREAKING LOVE IT! ENDOU, GOUENJI AND FUBUKI! I ABSOULUTELY LOVE THEM! TENMA, FEI AND TSURUGI! I LOVE THEM TOO! I LOVE EVREYONE IN INAZUMA ELEVEN! I'm pretty sure you know who is Hikari's mom ;) Ok…looks like I'm little Hyper right now. So…Yeah that Hikari is OC and how is this? Review people!**

**Inazumalover98: ME TOO! Wait! idiot! U know Aoi lived 200 years back, how can she be the mother of HIKARI!**

**ME: jeez… I thought I told you…didn't i?**

**Inazumalover98: u and ur stupid selective amnesia!**

**ME: HEY! She descended from Aoi, u idiot!**

**Inazumlover98: oh..k. WAIT! U SPILLED THE SUSPENSE! (emits murderous aura)**

**ME: Uh-huh! Bye readers! I have to go before she kills me!**

**Inazumalover98: YOU! And thank you 4 reading it!**

**This is our first fanfic ever! So be gentle! Bah-bye!**

**Inazumalover98 is out :)**

**Ikariworshipper98 is killed by Inazumalover98!**

.


End file.
